La boda de mi Mejor Amigo
by lia Kusanagi
Summary: Athena volvia a South town despues de años, solamente con llegar y ya debia enfrentarme al dilema de la boda de Kyo, que desataria emociones que no creia posible sentir y solo tenia 7 dias para decidir o lo dejaria ir o le ¿contaria lo que sentia?
1. Chapter 1

**La boda de mi Mejor Amigo**

Primero que nada los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SNK playmore.

Capítulo I

Volvía de nuevo a esta pequeña isla, donde nací y pertenezco, "La Ciudad de South town".

Llevaba años sin volver a este lugar, pero después de terminar la escuela y al tener un trabajo seguro como solista, podía darme el lujo, ¿no?

Me había ido después de ser aceptada en la universidad de Florida (Estados unidos), lo doloroso de aquella decisión fue abandonar a mi mejor amigo Kyo, el típico chico guapo, con un buen cuerpo y que podría ser fácil el más perfecto de la escuela, todos podrían esperar que fuese engreído y malhumorado pero él no era así, era dulce, amable, gentil, caballeroso, risueño, bromista, maduro e infantil a la vez, divertido, extrovertido, diferente, algo rebelde, planeaba técnicamente toda su vida, un chico con principios y esa sonrisa encantadora te hacia olvidar tu mundo, sus ojos color miel tan confidentes y burlescos a la vez, ese era Kyo, mi mejor amigo desde mis catorce años.

Me bajo del taxi y tomo mis maletas, le pago lo que debo darle y camino a mi antigua casa, cuantos años sin verla, cuantos recuerdos guarda, toco la puerta, apenas fue una vez pero mi viejo y leal chofer ya me abrió, me abraza y le devuelvo el gesto, como lo había extrañado

— Hola Ken

—Srita Athena, que... hermosa esta — me sonroje

— Gracias

— ¿Cómo le trato Florida?

— bien, después de terminar la escuela, conseguí un departamento y un buen trabajo como cantante de J-pop, no había manera que me quejase

— Bien siguió su sueño... — sonrío, me hace entrar dentro de la casa — ¿Algún joven?

— No papá — dije con una sonrisa que fue devuelta, le gustaba que lo llamara así porque me conoce desde que tenía 4 años y es la única figura paterna que conozco desde entonces ya que mis padres se la pasan viajando por temas de negocios por todo el mundo, muy pocas veces se comunican conmigo y la verdad los extraño, sé que de seguro soy ahora la única soltera, no encontré al chico que me hiciera anhelar su compañía, quizás porque en mi absurda adolescencia siempre tuve la idea de casarme con Kyo, era mi mejor amigo, y como tal podía defenderme y hacerme reír, no era necesario amor, esa era mi idea de adolescente, pero nadie me inquirió eso, además estaba Yuki, quien en ese tiempo era mi mejor amiga

— Malin y Hinako se casaron

Eso ya lo sabía, Hinako, Malin y yo éramos alguna vez las famosas "High School Girls", Hinako era una de mis mejores amigas, ella se había casado con el alumno y mejor amigo de Kyo "Shingo", incluso sé que tenían una linda bebe de cinco meses, Hinako me enviaba fotos de ella, tenía el cabello rubia de su madre, y los ojos cafés de su padre, claro también todos las facciones de ella

Malin la linda, perfecta y decidida, se había casado con Bendimaru Nikaido, también amigo de Kyo, un famoso y atractivo modelo multimillonario, que suerte tuvo y fue quién había logrado conquistar el corazón de Malin, nadie lo había logrado en la escuela, y de que tenía pretendientes de todo tipo los tenia, las palabras de Malin fueron "Es el complemento de lo que siempre busque, lindo, risueño, bromista, serio, amable, caballeroso y todo un poeta, ¿no crees que es perfecto?"

— Eso escuche — le respondí a Ken que parecía esperar alguna respuesta de mi parte

—Srita, no podrás creerlo — dijo maravillado con algo que planeaba decirme

— ¿Qué?

—Su amigo Kyo se casa — no sé por qué, y quizás no quiero comprenderlo, pero el nudo en mi garganta fue incluso doloroso, no lo entendía, era mi mejor amigo, debía ser feliz, y yo porque él lo fuera

— Eso es…asombroso — murmure, comenzamos a subir las escaleras para llevar las cosas a mi antigua habitación, al entrar me di cuenta que las cosas seguían tal y como las deje, el color de mi habitación, las sabanas, las cortinas, los muebles en el mismo lugar y sobre todo la foto de Kyo y mía a un lado de mi cama, mi chofer salió de mi cuarto para darme mi espacio

Comencé a ver las fotos que estaban pegadas en la pared, muchas eran mías y de Kyo, riendo, bromeando, mojados, aventándonos, empujándonos, corriendo, en su carro nuevo, en mi cumpleaños, su fiesta, partiendo un pastel, en la playa, el jardín, nuestro prado, sentados bajo un árbol, haciéndole plancha, riendo… todas eran de nuestra perfecta amistad

—Athena — voltee en busca de esa voz, no era la de un adolescente, era la de un hombre, ronca, y madura, pero no por eso menos linda

—Kyo — sonreí, no había cambiado tanto como esperaba, sus ojos miel no tenían otro brillo, su piel no tenía arrugas, se veía igual como la recordaba, su cabello seguía siendo del mismo color castaño y extrañamente no parecía haber cambiado demasiado su manera de peinarse, solo un poco, su sonrisa seguía ahí intacta, sus rasgos me eran familiares pero solo que más acentuados, se acerco a mí, lo abrace fuertemente.

— No sabes cuánto te he extrañado — dijo sobre mi cabello

— Yo también, créeme que yo también

— Te ves… muy bien — sonreí, era agradable saber que a sus ojos me veía bien y no sé porque

— Tú no te ves tan mal

— Gracias

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — pareció no comprender

— ¿Mi boda? — dijo después de un momento

— Si — asentí

— Mmm...… no creía que vendrías… ¿salimos a dar un paseo?

— Aja

Una vez fuera de mi casa comenzamos a caminar

— Hubiese venido — dije volviendo a nuestra platica

— No querría darme ilusiones

— ¿de qué hablas?

— Cuando cumplí veinte años esperaba que vinieras, pero no llegaste, al día siguiente llamaste y dijiste que tu vuelo se canceló — murmuro

— Lamento tanto no haber estado ahí

— Lo se

— ¿y cómo esta Yuki?

—Ya no estamos juntos desde hace años —dijo con naturalidad

— ¡QUE!, pero... ¿Por qué?

—Porque me di cuenta que no la amaba como pensaba... — dijo con algo de tristeza

— quien lo diría y ¿qué fue de ella?

—se fue a vivir a Londres junto con su familia, lo último que supe fue que está estudiando en una gran universidad.

—qué bueno... y ¿Cómo se llama ella? La joven con quien sales ahora

— Mignon

— ¿La… amas? — no entendía porque no quería saber la respuesta, era como una autodefensa o como si la respuesta fuese a lastimarme, no entendía nada

— ¿Por eso se casa la gente no? — me devolvió la pregunta, asentí

— ¿Cómo es ella?

— Mmm...… es una gran chica, no sé, solo se dio lo nuestro, no es muy… delicada o algo parecido, es más… infantil, o algo por el estilo, es bastante arrogante, pero me comprende, le debo cientos de cosas, ha estado para mí en miles de situaciones, y simplemente con el tiempo le tome cariño… y ahora estoy aquí

— No suenas enamorado — murmure sin darme cuenta

— ¿Cómo debería sonar?

— No lo sé… feliz, alegre, alardeando de ella… — negó con su cabeza

— No estoy enamorado… pero la amo — esa respuesta solo me confundió — creo… pero se puede dar lo nuestro, y quiero dar este paso, debo ir sentando cabeza en el asunto

— ¿Debes?

— Quiero hacerlo

— ¿en cuántos días te casas?

— Una semana

— Qué bien — fue una respuesta algo apagada, me hubiese gustado que fuese quizás un poco más de tiempo, ¿era eso?

— ¿Y tú… tienes… novio? — por alguna razón no parecía muy seguro de preguntar, y no entendí la razón

— No, no he… encontrado a ese chico…

— Quizás está a tu lado y no te das cuenta — dijo mirando el suelo, con un rubor en sus mejillas

— No sé, debo darme tiempo, creo

— Si eso creo….

Como extrañaba venir a esta enorme casa Kusanagi, entre con Kyo a un lado...

—Athena — la voz de alguien me hizo llevar mi mirada a las escaleras, Hinako, con el cabello largo y rubio y una bebe en sus brazos, pero era Hinako mi amiga hiperactiva

—Hinako – corrí hacia ella, y cuando estuvimos frente a frente nos abrazamos, evitando apretar al bebe

— Te he extrañado tanto —me dijo

— Yo también...

—pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—yo y Shingo después de casarnos nos vinimos a vivir aquí... los padres de Kyo insistieron tanto

—Ya veo —sonreí

— Te presento a mi hija, Misa — la bebe estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido color rosita

— ¿Puedo? — extendí un poco mis manos para darme a entender, me la paso y la cargue en mis brazos, hubiese sido lindo tener ahora mismo un bebe también

— ¿Quién… — la voz inconfundible de Malin me hizo mirar en la puerta de la entrada, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo

— Hola Malin

— Dios Athena, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Hoy, que hermosa bebe — se la regrese a Hinako

— Gracias

— ¿Kyo sabe que estas aquí? se pondrá feliz cuando se entere, y quizás así piensa un poco mejor con lo que se atara de por vida — no entendí su comentario

— Si lo sabe, él me trajo — busque con mi mirada donde podía estar, pero al parecer se había ido

— Así que tú eres la famosísima Athena Asamiya — dijo una voz fría, me encontré con una chica de cabello rosa y ojos negros, era hermosa y de lindo cuerpo, debo admitirlo

— ¿Tú eres Mignon? — pregunte, o más bien tartamudee

— Al menos te hablaron de mi — dijo con suficiencia, no me agrado, podía ser bonita y eso, pero no le ayudaba nada con ese humor

— Hola Mignon — saludo la voz de Kyo que venía saliendo de la cocina, Mignon me miro una vez y me alzo una ceja y luego se acercó a Kyo, técnicamente se lo comió a besos, Kyo parecía intentar separarse discretamente pero solo hizo que Mignon enredara sus manos en su cuello, me tuve que obligar a bajar la mirada

— Hay publico Mignon— dijo la voz maternal de Shizuka, madre de Kyo y mire hacia donde ella estaba, los años no parecían haberla afectado demasiado, camine lentamente hacia ella, y me abrió sus brazos sonriendo

— Hola Shizuka

— Pero que hermosa estas, aún más de lo que eras — escuche un bufido no fue difícil saber de quién fue, la novia de Kyo

— He — la reprendió Kyo bajito pero logre escucharlo

—Athena, me gustaría que vieras lo que compre para después de la boda — me dijo Mignon, asentí y me separe de la madre de Kyo, caminando detrás de ella, caminamos al que era el cuarto de huéspedes, al menos no estaba en el mismo cuarto que Kyo, por alguna razón eso me dio un gran alivio.

Me hizo entrar y tomo una maleta, la puso sobre la cama, me senté para ver mejor las cosas.

Al abrirla me quede con la boca abierta, era pura lencería, ropa interior bastante provocativa, ¿en verdad era necesario que me enseñara esto?

— ¿Crees que a Kyo le guste? — me encogí de hombros, ¿Cómo se suponía que yo debía saber de esto? — bueno en todo caso no es necesario que use ropa, pero…

— Sabes Mignon, debo saludar a los demás — Salí de ahí caminando rápidamente sin esperar su respuesta

No comprendía porque me dolía tanto aquello, es normal que… ellos, tendrán… "eso", si es que aún no han tenido, ¿que esperaba? ¿Que se la pasasen jugando cartas en su luna de miel?

Es lo normal, no es como si mi amigo fuese a cambiar por completo, él seguirá siendo el mismo, gracioso, simpático y… solo Kyo.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Shingo platicando con alguien más, fue fácil reconocer su rostro, sabía que era él ya que no había muchos cambios en el, se veía mas maduro, eso era de esperarse.

— ¡Athena! — me saludo Yabuki emocionado, le sonreí y luego nos abrazamos

— Hola Shingo

— pero... ¡Que hermosa estas!

— Gracias…

— ¿Te acuerdas de...

—Bendimaru — termine la frase por Shingo

— Creí que estaba pintado — dijo el rubio haciéndose el ofendido

— Te ves aún más lindo —le dije sabía que animaría al modelo y nos abrazamos también.

Continuara en el siguiente capitulo...

¿Flores o tomates?

¿Rewies o críticas?

¿Quieren que siga?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

— ¿Qué te dijo Mignon? — me pregunto Kyo, era mi segundo día en Tokio, estábamos en el restaurante de Kim

— Nada… Kyo…

— Yo sé que no da buenas primeras impresiones, pero es muy linda, dulce, comprensiva, y sabe tratar con el tiempo a las personas, solo que no sabe dar una buena primera impresión, pero te gusta con el tiempo — me dolía la manera en que la describía, prefería la anterior manera sin mucho sentimiento que esta

— ¿Cómo supiste cuando la querías mucho más que una amiga?

— Mmm… porque quería protegerla, quería que nadie se le acercara, y no me gustaba verla con alguien más, me volvía eso loco, me dolía saber que alguien más la besaba, quería tomar yo su mano, y salir con ella a pasear, quería… no sé, era difícil cuando conocía a alguno de sus pretendientes y eso… tu sabes

— Eso creo — así me sentía yo, negué con mi cabeza evitando pensar en eso, pero es que era tan difícil no comparar todo eso a como me sentía con Kyo

—Mignon no va de tardar demasiado — dijo sonriendo, forcé mi sonrisa en salir, ¿Por qué debimos invitarla a cenar?

— Qué bien — ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que viniera? Al final era la prometida de mi mejor amigo, debía caerme bien

— Hola amor — la voz de Mignon me hizo desear que un rayo la partiera, beso a Kyo con pasión, cosa que hizo que algo en mí se removiera

— Hola Mignon

—Athena — ¿Por qué debía ser tan fría?

— Hola

— ¿Qué pidieron?

— Una hamburguesa y papas para los dos — dijo Kyo

— Espero que sepas que engordaras si sigues comiendo eso súper estrella — dijo para mí, ignore su comentario, a Kyo tampoco pareció causarle gracia ya que hizo una mueca de disgusto— yo solo quiero una ensalada

— Como quieras — pero aunque pareció que a él le molesto no le dijo nada, vamos Athena ella es su prometida es normal que este más de su lado que tuyo, Kyo se levantó para decir lo que quería Mignon

—Athena — me llamo Mignon, voltee a mirarla

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Kyo es mío, aléjate de él — dijo como si de una retardada se tratase, pues yo no veía ningún letrero que dijera su nombre

— Es solo mi amigo — ella negó con su cabeza alzándome una de sus cejas

— No lo creo… o quizás lo es… pero dudo que lo tomes como tal — planeaba replicarle pero el castaño llego

— Hola amor, te extrañe tanto — dijo Mignon besándolo, tuve que desviar mi vista a mis cubiertos, ¿Por qué siempre hacia eso Mignon?, ella ni siquiera cerro sus ojos, me veía a mí con esa mirada de autosuficiencia

— Yo igual

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, odiaba estar aquí, ¿Por qué tuve que dejar que mis compañeros de banda me convencieran de venir a Tokio?

Momentos después...

—Athena, ¿quieres ayudarme quedándote quieta? — me pidió Hinako, deje de moverme, no quería que me pinchase con la aguja

— Hinako… ¿Te agrada Mignon?

— No, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué rayos Kyo se casa con ella — dijo sin mirarme

— ¿Por qué no te agrada? Es decir… es la novia de tu cuñado ya que Shingo es parte de la familia Kusanagi... — quería sacarle información

— Es demasiado ridícula, hipócrita, grosera y alarde ante — lo dijo como si estuviera leyendo una lista de todo lo malo de ella

— ¿En serio? — debía hacerme la impresionada

— Aja… me dijo que planeaba irse lejos a vivir con Kyo, para un lugar de mejor clase y no una aburrida ciudad y sin personas que estuvieran apachurrándole el tiempo a Kyo, se refería a su familia

— ¿la madre de Kyo lo sabe? — pregunte asombrada

— No, y dudo que Kyo esté de acuerdo, a él le gusta este lugar, y no dejaría a su familia por su novia, él no es ese tipo de…

— Lo sé, se cómo es Kyo — le respondí interrumpiéndola

— ¿Pasa algo contigo?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Sé que Mignon no es buena chica… pero es como si… en verdad no la soportaras, en el desayuno técnicamente la matabas con tu mirada, y claro ella a ti… ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada… son idea tuyas

— Está bien — me alegraba saber mentir, ya no era la adolescente que se destapaba a si misma al mentir

— Mira quien llego — dijo Malin entrando a la habitación con la bebe de Hinako en sus brazos, la niña traía un vestido azul claro, en cuanto vio a Hinako comenzó a moverse inquieta

— Hola hermosa — le dijo Hinako a su bebe, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera

— Gracias mami, tú también te ves muy bien — se burló Malin

— Ignorare ese comentario – murmuro Hinako

—Athena cuídame a la niña — me dio a la bebe, y yo la cargue

— Listo, quedaste muy bien, me gusta como ha quedado el vestido — mire mi vestido rojo fuerte con bolados, era algo realmente hermoso, ni mis mejores diseñadores podrían hacer esta maravilla

— Opino igual — dijo una hermosa voz, Kyo, sonreí sin voltear a verlo por el espejo, seguí jugando con la bebe que me sonreía, sacándome a mí también una sonrisa

— Los dejamos a solas — dijo Hinako quitándome a su hija, cuando salieron Kyo se acercó a mi

— Opino que serás una buena madre — dijo Kyo

— Tu también serás un gran papa — hizo una mueca — creía que te gustaban los bebes

— A mi si… pero Mignon no quiere niños, los detes… no le gustan — cambio al final la frase

— OH… —Kyo cambio de tema

— ¿Y cómo te va en Florida?

—Perfecto… ¿y a ti como te va en tu trabajo?

— Bien… no me quejo

— Me gusta cómo se te ve ese vestido... me hace recordar cuando concurríamos a los torneos KOF — sonreí enormemente

— OH cariño, aquí estas — dijo Mignon entrando, sin dejarme responder

— Hola Mig… —Kyo no termino el saludo cuando Mignon ya se lo estaba comiendo a besos, camine lejos de ahí, sintiendo de nuevo el extraño nudo en mi estómago, ¿Qué me pasaba?

— ¿crees que Athena le guste Kyo? — decía Malin, me detuve y me escondí para que no me mirasen

— No lo sé… pero actúa raro, sé que llevo años sin saber de ella, quizás así es… pero no era así… actúa… casi… raro — termino Hinako

— Bueno ya que — siguieron caminando, espere que se fueran para avanzar, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo

— ¿Sabes que es de mala educación espiar? — dijo Shingo, me voltee a verlo, y sonreí tímidamente

— No estaba espiando… solo escuche al pasar

— Sabes… creo que es peor no aceptar la realidad que cubrirla con engaños propios — no me dejo responder y siguió caminando como si nada…

¿Continuara? Todo depende de ustedes si quieren que siga... ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Cuarto día, ya llevaba cuatro días aquí, y solo faltaba menos cada segundo para la grandiosa boda de Kyo, siempre lo imagine casándose con alguien de su tipo, amable, gentil… como Yuki, no todo lo contrario

— Y aquí es cuando Kyo y yo salimos por primera vez — dijo Mignon, cambiando de página en su álbum, me estaba muriendo por dentro, ¿Por qué no podía reír como los demás? O algo parecido

— ¿te sientes bien? — me pregunto el Señor Kusanagi a mi lado

— Si… iré a tomar aire fresco, eso es todo — me levante y Salí de ahí como si estuviera tranquila, cosa que no era más que un engaño

Camine y camine sin rumbo hasta llegar al inicio de una plaza y me adentre a esta, si las cosas seguían como estaban, me pregunto cómo me sentiré en la boda, lo más probable es que se haga un mar de lágrimas mías.

— ¿Athena? — voltee en busca de quien me llamaba, Kyo, sus ojos color miel solo denotaban preocupación

— Hola…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada… acabo de recordar… que… cuando… — miente Athena, miente — íbamos juntos a la escuela nos gustaba… ir a pasear por las plazas

— Debo admitirlo, haz cambiado… pero aunque te hayas superado a ti misma, y hayas mejorado muchas cosas, incluso aunque llevamos años sin vernos, sigues siendo Athena, mi mejor amiga — ¿Por qué me dolía tanto ese título? Antes me sacaba sonrisas imborrables pero ahora solo era un dolor con eco — sigues siendo ella y por lo tanto te conozco aun tanto que sé que estas mintiendo — sonreí a medias

— No es nada, en serio — musite, debía dejar de preguntar por qué no tenía idea con que mentirle

— Como quieras… ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte, cuanto más?

— Solo una semana planeaba venir

— ¿Iras a mi boda?

— Eso quiero — aunque ahora no estaba tan segura

— Eso está perfecto — me sonrió Kyo, forcé mi mejor sonrisa a salir, no lo estaba, ir no sería perfecto, Kyo dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome ahí, ¿En qué me había metido?, ¿Por qué tuve que volver?, patee una piedra que estaba en el suelo, las cosas se me estaban lleno de las manos.

Seis días, se acabó el tiempo, técnicamente, estábamos en la cena que Kyo había dado para celebrar que al día siguiente por la mañana a primeras horas del día se casaba, felicidades para él, me acomode en mi lugar sintiéndome un poco incomoda, solo escuchaba voces y risas de los invitados, no di importancia...

— ¡Canta Athena! — escuche el grito de Hinako, seguidos por los demás alentándome a que subiera al escenario y dar lo mejor de mí y asentí levantándome de mi asiento y una vez en el pequeño escenario sonreí tomando el micrófono y los suaves sonidos de la orquesta se escuchó y con mi mirada perdida hacia el castaño comencé a cantar...

Es inútil ya lose  
no soy solo lo que ves  
no me atrevo a decir nada  
me confunde tu mirada

soy así y así muero  
si no grito que te quiero  
cuantos cielos te daria  
sé que es una fantasía

(amor mío)  
si pudieras  
si pudieras descubrir  
que te llevo aquí  
en mis sueños  
que mi mundo es para ti

(amor mío)  
si pudieras si  
pudieras comprender  
para mi eres diferente  
yo una más entre la gente  
ouuu!Ouu!ouuu!  
puede ser que algún día  
si estas cerca todavía  
me desnuda el sufrimiento  
puedas ver lo que yo siento

soy así  
y así muero  
si no grito  
que te quiero  
cuantos cielos te daría  
sé que es una fantasía

(amor mío)  
si pudieras  
si pudieras descubrir  
que te llevo aquí  
en mis sueños  
que mi mundo es para ti

(amor mío)  
si pudieras  
si pudieras comprender  
para mi eres diferente  
yo una más entre la gente  
AMORRR MIOOOOOOOOO!

si pudieras  
si pudieras comprender  
para mi eres diferente  
yo una más entre la gente  
AMORRR MIOOOOOOOOO!  
Para ti!

Te abrí mi corazón

Tal vez en esta canción...

Al terminar todos se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudirme, lo había hecho bien ya que note algunos emocionados y felices como también algunos comentarios...

"Aun no creo que la idol pop este aquí" "Si... es toda una estrella internacional", solo murmuraban bien de mi persona, note que durante el canto Kyo y yo nos habíamos mirados intensamente, luego Kyo bajo su mirada, se paró de su asiento y tomo una copa que estaba frente a él.

— Quisiera dar un aviso — dijo Kyo en voz alta, todos guardaron silencio dejando de aplaudir y prestándole atención — Agradezco su presencia… definitivamente tanto Mignon como yo agradecemos que estén todos aquí… es muy importante para ambos… me gustaría dar unas palabras antes de comenzar con la velada… Cariño — se voltio en busca de su prometida, y me imagine que yo era ella y las palabras eran para mí — espero que mañana todos y cada uno de los que están aquí sean testigos de nuestra unión que espero dure por varios años… te quiero y sabes que por muchos años así será, espero poder estar a tu lado cuando mañana tú me aceptes como tu esposo y solo tuyo— le dijo con dulzura, Mignon se levantó y volteo a verme, con esa sonrisa que solo como falsa podía clasificarse.

— Gracias, te quiero cariñito — le dijo a Kyo y lo beso de esa manera que te hacia bajar la mirada, era demasiado grosera, no sé cómo soportaría esto después de los años, porque de que se casarían lo harían, y eso me dolía, me dolía y demasiado

— Por la futura pareja — alguien dijo y todos aplaudieron y las copas sonaron entre sí, me levante con cuidado y camine sin hacer un escándalo directo al baño

Para mi suerte, nadie estaba ahí, camine sin hacer demasiado ruido como si alguien estuviera y me fuese a escuchar y me metí en uno de los cubículos, cerré la puerta con seguro y me senté en el WC sobre la tapa de este, cerré mis ojos fuertemente

¿Por qué no estaba feliz?, era algo feliz para Kyo debía de serlo para mí, lo que le hiciera feliz a mi debería de darme felicidad, pero entonces ¿Por qué solamente me dolía y causaba dolor y uno muy agudo en el centro de mi estómago?

¿Por qué no podía soportar verlo con Mignon? Sé que no es una muy buena chica, me lo había demostrado ella misma, pero… era diferente, no solo como si no quisiera que se casara con ella porque fuese una mala chica, sino porque yo quería estar en el lugar de ella y aunque odiaba admitirlo la envidiaba

La envidiaba porque cuando ellos se besaban yo quería besarlo

Porque cuando ellos se reían juntos yo quería ser quien lo hiciera por siempre reír

Porque cuando el pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, yo quería sentirme así de protegida

Porque cuando él besaba su mejilla en señal de cariño yo quería recibir ese cariño

Y cuando él le decía frases tan lindas yo quería ser a la que se las dedicara

—Athena — me llamo la voz de Mignon, era demasiado reconocible para mis oídos

— ¿sí? — no quise salir de ahí

— ¿sabes que nos podrías regalar a mí y a Kyo para regalo de bodas? — no y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de saberlo

— No — musite y Salí de mi escondite, Mignon se estaba mirando su vestido color negro que traía puesto

— No vayas a nuestra boda — mi boca quedo desencajada, no solo porque lo dijo como si del clima se hablase si no porque no esperaba eso

— ¿Perdón?

— Ya me escuchaste, no vayas, mira… Kyo definitivamente no te quiere ni una pizca… — eso me dolió, sé que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin vernos pero no por eso el sentimiento que teníamos se había esfumado — si he mirado como lo miras, y te lo recuerdo de nuevo, es mío, totalmente mío, así que ahórrate la vergüenza de querer interrumpir nuestra boda, y no vayas… — lo dijo con simpleza y luego salió del baño

Es una… agr

Salí del baño, no sin antes ver que mi maquillaje siguiese intacto y mi vestido rojo liso y bien acomodado.

Al parecer habían empezado a bailar porque se escuchaba una tenue música, llegue al salón y efectivamente uno que otro se encontraba bailando, busque con la mirada a Kyo, pero no lo vi, por inercia busque a Mignon y la encontré riendo relajadamente con un joven de cabello rubio, lo reconocí, era Terry Bogart, pero esa risa y sonrisa que tenía Mignon en el rostro estaba segura que nunca se la vi con Kyo.

— ¿Me permite este baile? — pregunto Kyo detrás de mí, su voz era reconocida a millas por mis oídos, me voltee y vi su perfecta sonrisa de lado y tendiéndome una de sus manos, la tome y caminamos al centro de la pista, Kyo puso su mano en mi cintura y yo la mía en su hombro y las sobrantes las tomamos y entrelazamos, no dijimos nada al inicio, porque parecía que las palabras no hacían falta, esta quizás sería la última vez que podríamos bailar así… así de cerca, así juntos, así… solo él y yo, dos chicos que no están casados, mañana todo eso cambiaria… pero así era la vida y Kyo había elegido que quería hacer con la suya, la pregunta era…

¿Qué haría yo con la mía?

— Creí que te negarías — dijo de repente

— soy cantante Kyo, mi profesión me obligo aprender a bailar…

— Si lo veo — dijo, acercándome más a él, acomodo mi mano en su cuello, dejando ambas ahí, y luego la suya que antes estaba entrelazada a la mía, la puso en mi cintura, entrelace mis dedos.

— ¿estás seguro de querer casarte?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Una vez que firmes los papeles no hay vuelta atrás

— Existe el divorcio…

— No es algo que se tome a la ligera — ignore su comentario

—Athena… tengo veinticinco años, no es como si fuera demasiado viejo… pero… no sé, no quiero terminar a los treinta solo… no lo sé… — dijo sin ponerse tenso o algo así, solamente como un hecho inevitable

— Existen en ese caso mejores salidas

— Ya tome mi decisión…

— Espero que seas feliz con ella…

— Lo dices como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver… —note sobre su voz algo de preocupación.

— No… no es así — dije, aunque en cierto sentido era mi despedida

— Te quiero Athena, simplemente siempre recuerda eso, eres lo más importante en mi vida — dijo cuando termino la canción, tuve que reprimir las ganas de llorar, porque muy dentro de mi sabía que no era verdad, Mignon ocupaba ese lugar y era otra cosa que envidiaba

— Yo también — dije separándome de él, Mignon rápidamente se acercó a nosotros

— ¿Kyo bailarías conmigo? — dijo sonriéndole, pero no estaba convencida de que esa sonrisa fuera sincera, incluso lo fue más con Terry.

— Si…

Siguiente capítulo ¡el final...!

Gracias a:

athena503 y Athena1992 por haber seguido esta historia y les agradezco por sus rewies

¡Saludos chicas! ; D

Y muchísima suerte y buenos días o tarde o noche XD

Las quiere Lía Kusanagi *.*


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Bien, el tiempo se acabó, vi el vestido que estaba sobre la silla, el que se suponía que usaría hoy a las doce de la tarde en la boda de Kyo, Hinako me lo había diseñado en cuestión de días y la verdad es que le quedo perfecto

Lástima… que no lo usaría

Porque… no iría… porque… aunque quizás debí haberlo descubierto desde el inicio… ahora lo hacía y era demasiado tarde

Lo amaba, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, el cual se casaba en cuestión de horas, lo amaba con locura y desesperación, y me dolía porque sabía que nunca se daría, pero aun así yo lo amaba, porque aunque él nunca lo supiera ese era el sentimiento que sentía por él.

Y quizás si no lo amara iría a su boda y le daría el abrazo de felicidades y reiría con él como buena amiga, pero no eran así las cosas…

Lo amaba, y cuando el pronunciara aquella simple frase "acepto" a mí me mataría hasta los huesos, porque yo lo necesitaba, necesitaba que… él me amara a mí, no a… ella, no a una chica que era fría y cruel y egocéntrica, grosera y… no era para él, no lo merecía… y quizás yo no me consideraba súper hermosa y con un cuerpo de locura pero… me dejaba creer que yo lo merecía al menos más que ella.

—Srita Athena... —Ken entro a mi cuarto, me gire a verlo, estaba él ya vestido, y arreglado ya que él también estaba invitado a la boda — creí que se estaría arreglando — murmuro sorprendido, negué con mi cabeza

— No iré… debo irme antes… dile a Kyo que lo lamento… pero surgió algo — claro que había surgido algo, amor, amor hacia mi mejor amigo.

— Pero yo creía que…

— Lo sé, yo también… pero… no creo poder quedarme, dile que lo siento — murmure bajito

— Como diga… — se dio media vuelta pero cuando estaba a punto de salir sin voltear dijo — yo ya me voy, te deseo suerte Srita… y una última cosa… no deje ir aquello que quieres… después de un tiempo te arrepientes — no me dejo decirle nada cuando cerró la puerta y se fue

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto yo ya tenía mi decisión tomada

Me cambie rápidamente y arregle mi cabello en una simple coleta, guarde toda mi ropa en mi maleta, ya eran las doce, a esta hora Kyo ya debería estar viendo a su futura esposa caminar por el altar y preguntándose… tan solo quizás, donde se suponía que estaba su mejor amiga.

Pues su mejor amiga se encontraba huyendo de un dolor amoroso, un amor que profanaba a su mejor amigo.

Parte contada al punto de vista de Kyo:

Termine de peinar mi cabello y pensé o más bien recordé… como es que llegue a este momento, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer atarme a la vida con Mignon, no era la chica que siempre soñé a mi lado.

No se llevaba bien con mis amigos, tampoco con Hinako ni con Shingo al que considero como un hermano, no tenía ningún tacto con mi madre, era amargada, sarcástica, cruel y fría, ni siquiera podía querer aunque fuese un poco a la persona más importante de mi vida, la que me escucho hace años reír y bromear sin fronteras, la que estuvo ahí para darme una mano, por la persona que yo necesitaba tanto como el corazón necesita de sus latidos y el aire del viento o como cualquiera necesita respirar pero sobre todo al amor que una vez le profane a esa chica, porque si estuve una vez completamente enamorado de Athena, la ame con locura y desesperación, no podía soportar no llamarle antes de ir a dormir y mis planes siempre eran ella y yo, y la ame en silencio y solo… bueno en realidad todo mundo sabía que la amaba menos ella.

Porque la seguía amando… cuando creí que no era así y la había por fin olvidado o al menos olvidado el sentimiento que le daba y que Mignon lo había ocupado…

Bueno ella nunca lo ocupo simplemente me hizo… sobrevivir a su marcha, porque mi estado de alegría a depresión había cambiado el día que ella se despidió de mi

El caso es… que cuando creí que ya no la amaba, solo basto ver de nuevo sus ojiovioletas y saber que el amor seguía ahí, que la chica tímida me seguía cautivando tanto e incluso más.

Porque amor de adolescente ya no estaba, era un amor… verdadero… y uno que no debería sentir y menos ahora, menos cuando estaba a minutos de casarme.

Tome mi smoking y me lo puse, abroche los botones que debía abrochar y acomode mi corbata, bien, el novio estaba listo, creo…

Salí de donde estaba y camine al lugar que debía estar, Mignon había querido una boda al máximo, la iglesia estaba a rebosar de flores y lujos, me acomode en el altar, Shingo se acercó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo

— Suerte

— Gracias… la necesitare

— No, lo que tú necesitas es dejar de ser un idiota

— ¿Perdón? — me asombre, Yabuki podía tener sus momentos de broma y eso pero que lo dijera de esa manera asombraba y porque en su mirada se veía que no había duda o mentira.

— Comete errores, equivócate, arriesga todo, nada es seguro en esta vida… pero si hay algo en verdad que es seguro es que… al lado de Mignon no tendrás nada, absolutamente nada, será cuestión de tiempo y un día te despertaras y al verla acostada en tu cama en el otro rincón lejos de ti… te darás cuenta que no era ella la chica que soñabas a tu lado, que no te imaginabas viendo sus ojos o su figura sobre la tuya, era… el de… — guardo silencio, porque se acercaba mi padre, yo tampoco tuve tiempo de decir nada cuando me encontré en el abrazo de mi papá

— Hijo, estoy muy orgullo de ti, espero que seas muy feliz con Mignon se lo merecen… recuerda simplemente que el matrimonio perfecto no existe… lo que funciona en unos falla en cientos, y la verdad es… que debes cometer errores por ti solo y ahora serán al lado de la persona que ha elegido.

— Gracias papá — murmure, la música comenzó a sonar, era la hora, ya no había marcha atrás, me apretó el hombro y se puso a su lado, Hinako venia caminando por el pasillo como la dama de honor que era, detrás de ella venían varias mas

Bendimaru uno de mis padrinos, se acercó a mí y dijo bajito

— Una vez que lo digas no hay marcha atrás, te ataras a ella, y tu corazón le pertenecerá como un esclavo, eso pasa al casarse, la pregunta que debes hacerte es… ¿Ella merece ser la que te ordene y esclavice por el resto de tu vida? — no me dejo decirle nada y se puso en su lugar, Hinako llego y se puso en su puesto, luego Malin, y atrás con un vestido color seda venia Mignon, sonriendo se podía notar aunque el velo le tapase la cara, venia caminando con su padre al lado, me imagine Athena tomada de la mano de su padre caminando con pasos temblorosos, borre esa idea de mi mente, me estoy a punto de casar, vamos Kyo, busque por todo el lugar a mi amiga Athena y solo encontré a Ken su chofer que venía solo me observo y negó con su cabeza en mi dirección, no estaba ella, no había venido de nuevo…

Gire mi cabeza hacia donde debía estar viendo, a mi futura esposa, Mignon, ya estaba cada vez más cerca y la decisión estaba marcada en su caminar, avance dos pasos para recibirla su padre levanto el velo y beso su mejilla, Mignon muy discretamente puso su mano ahí… y borro la marca del beso de su padre, algo cruel de su parte, le tendí mi mano y ella la tomo.

— Estamos aquí reunidos… — y el sacerdote comenzó a hablar, mi mirada solo estaba en Mignon y la ceremonia comenzó y siguió, pero ella no apareció

— Si hay alguien aquí presente que no esté de acuerdo con esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre — espere que por algo del cielo ella saliera a mi rescate, si no me amaba al menos podía salvarme de un mal matrimonio, pero nada de eso paso — Bien… Mignon Beart, ¿aceptas a Kyo Kusanagi como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo… — amar, ni siquiera estaba seguro que me amara e inclusive que yo la amara — en la salud y en la enfermedad… en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? –Mignon me sonrió, ni una lagrima en sus ojos había o aquel rubor que se sueña ver, o algo parecido, solamente era… ella

— Si

— Bien, Kyo Kusanagi ¿Aceptas a Mignon Beart como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? — y si el destino no te hecha una mano, solo debes... seguir el camino que la vida ya te dejo

Contada al punto de vista de Athena:

El taxi ya había llegado, camine hacia ahí con mi maleta en la mano, el chofer se bajó a ayudarme y la subió en la cajuela del taxi.

— ¿hacia dónde vamos?

— A… — el aeropuerto de South town debí haber dicho o algo parecido, pero mi corazón se desmorono a esa posibilidad… y si… y si en diez años nos volvíamos a ver y… él ya tenía una familia, una vida que yo deseo ahora a su lado, sería insoportable, pero no tanto como… nunca haberlo intentado

— ¿Señorita?

— A la iglesia de South town— murmure, subí al carro y el chofer igual — apresúrese, por favor — vi mi reloj la una, demonios, ¿Cuánto pueden tardar esas cosas? — Le pagare el doble si llega antes — dije frustrada, él arranco más recio, ahora lo que menos me importaba era la precaución

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué?

Quizás siempre lo ame… y nunca lo supe

¿Cuántos años que pude haber aprovechado?

Demonios, por favor, que Mignon diga no, por favor, que alguien se interponga a ese matrimonio lo que sea

— ¿no puede ir más rápido?

— Hay demasiado tráfico, lo lamento señorita — no por favor, no

Me deje caer en el asiento, sintiendo mis ojos comenzarme a picar, no por favor Kyo no te cases, por favor, yo te haría mil veces más feliz

No pido que me ames como yo, es más… no necesito que me ames, déjame amarte y estar a tu lado...

No necesito ser tu necesidad, tú ya eres la mía y con eso me basta y sobra...

No pido nada, nada a cambio, nada, en absoluto, porque con que tú aceptes mi corazón… con eso, me darías el mundo entero sin que lo supieras...

El carro se estaciono frente a la iglesia y yo Salí volando hacia ahí, entre como una desquiciada al lugar… y cuál fue mi sorpresa…

No había nadie, nadie, el lugar ya estaba vacío, había rosas, flores, una alfombra roja en el medio con rosas encima, arroz tirado y cientos de cosas lindas y dulces

Me deje caer en el suelo, no, no había llegado a tiempo

— ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

— ¿Hace cuánto se acabó? — pregunte en un sollozo

— Hace unos diez minutos… se acaban de ir todos… ¿venia de parte del novio o de la novia? — me pregunto la dulce ancianita

— El novio…

— Si, se fueron… creo que llego tarde, lo lamento — asentí — pero la novia sí que se veía hermosa — dijo sonriendo, apreté fuertemente mis labios, me levante del suelo, de seguro me vería patética, Salí de ahí y por suerte el taxi no se había ido

— ¿A dónde la llevo?

— Al mismo lugar al que me recogió — le respondí, aunque me gustaría estar en el mismo infierno si es que ahí se sufre menos

— Claro — dijo él, mi vista se perdió en las calles, que a cada segundo se me hicieron más borrosos a causa de las lágrimas, al llegar a mi casa y lo supe porque el señor se bajó y me abrió la puerta, saque el dinero de mi bolso, se lo entregue al taxista tome mí maleta y camine a mi casa y deje en la entrada la maleta, mi chofer aun no volvía de seguro estaría celebrando como todos, subí con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro a mi habitación, y justo antes de poder si quiera abrir la puerta, esta se abrió

Vestido de negro, más hermoso que nunca, con sus ojos rojos y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, frente a mí, en mi casa, dentro de mi cuarto se encontraba Kyo...

— ¿Athena? — su voz sonó ronca

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Yo… — no pudo decir nada, cuando comencé a sollozar, él me rodeo con sus brazos

— Deberías regresar con tu esposa, vete, acabas de casarte, deberías estar bailando con tus invitados y Mignon… vete — murmure llorando

—Athena…

— Vete de mi casa Kyo, ve y disfruta tu vida con tu estúpida esposa — bien, me había pasado y de seguro se molestaría por cómo le estaba hablando

— Creía que ya te habías ido…

— Mañana si quieres me iré… si no quieres volver a verme, que así sea, lamento no haber ido a tu magnifica boda pero si crees que eso es lo que merezco lo acepto

—Athena…

— Y ya que estamos en eso… creo que si después de todo no volveremos a vernos, debo decirte, que no fui a tu boda… porque… no podría fingir estar feliz por ti y esas tonterías… porque te amo, estoy… enamorada de ti — tuve que limpiar mis ojos para ver su expresión, se veía confundido — no necesito que me ames, no, o que me beses por lastima y luego te vayas, así estoy bien… solo… solo quiero saber… ¿Qué sientes tu por mí? — era una masoquista, él estaba recién casado y yo preguntando tonterías

— Te amo

— Estas casado, no puedes amarme — murmure enojada, no podía, y menos mentirme así

Levanto su mano izquierda frente a mí, y que, su mano era linda, y eso ¿y a mí qué?

— ¿Qué?, quita tu estúpida mano de mi cara Kyo — bufo ante mis palabras

— Para ser mayor sigues igual de ingenua… ¿dime en que se parecen? — dijo tomando mi mano izquierda entre la de él y entrelazando nuestros dedos

— Son… suaves… y… finas… cálidas… me gusta tu tacto sobre la mía

— Y a mí me gusta el tacto de la tuya sobre la mía — dijo Kyo

— No se Kyo… son… bonitas, creo…

— Pero sobre todo eso… es que no tienen un anillo de por medio — lleve mi mano la que tenía con la otra tomada y comenzó a darle vueltas en busca del anillo, este era el momento en el que él decía, te engañe y sacaba su anillo del pantalón

— ¿Dónde lo tienes?

— No me case… no podría hacerlo_… si el destino no te echa una mano, solo debes... seguir el camino que la vida ya te dejo y para mi suerte, yo tenía una mejor salida…_

— Pero…

— No podría casarme sabiendo que te seguía amando, como…

— ¿seguía?

— Digamos… que hasta un ciego puede ver que siempre te amé, siempre lo supe… pero nunca quise decírtelo… por temor… a perderte

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque primero estaba Yuki y no quería lastimarla... y termine haciéndolo cuando te fuiste... creía que podía sobrevivir así… tu siempre dijiste que seriamos inseparables, que estaríamos siempre unidos, creí en tus palabras… pero… luego te fuiste… y… todo cambio, no llamabas, no nos veíamos… nada… solamente… te fuiste… y me abandonaste con mis sentimientos hecho pedazos y mi corazón destrozado

— Lo siento

— Eso es bueno… al menos sé que lo sientes, pero no cambia nada... oh vamos ¡Estaba a punto de casarme! — parecía molesto, si y todo por mi culpa, debí de no haber venido— ¿Te puedes imaginar lo infeliz que sería al lado de ella? — mi boca se entre abrió, estaba sorprendida — No creo que tengas ni la menor idea... siempre te compare con Mignon, en mi primera cita con ella, en el primer baile, si tu usabas tacones ella no los usaba, si eras gentil, si era ella arrogante, si esto y si no aquello, no había manera de no compararlas…

— Y ella… era mejor que yo, ¿verdad? — cerré mis ojos

— No… — y sin previo aviso sentí sus labios sobre los míos, nos movimos en sincronía y supe que este sería mi lugar favorito donde encajaría por el resto de mi vida, fue dulce, tranquilo y a la vez tímido… era nuestro primer beso juntos, no quizás el primero de ambos, porque ambos llegamos a sentir otros labios, pero… era nuestro beso y esa simple diferencia para ambos era demasiado grande, o al menos para mi

Nos separamos en busca de aire, y Kyo pego nuestras frentes, iba a alejarme de él para poder pensar claramente las cosas, pero volvió a besarme

Esta vez pase mis manos por su cuello y el por mi cintura, pegándonos más, y cada vez mas

—Kyo... — dije después del beso, no como si fuese a decirle algo, solamente dije su nombre como si fuera una caricia

— Te amo Athena... por favor, por favor no te vayas, no voy a poder soportarlo... no me dejes, no de nuevo... yo...

— Shh... ¿Dónde está Ken?

— Creo que irían a mi casa, no me quede mucho tiempo, casi nada después de negarme a casar con Mignon, Shingo me trajo — dijo con voz ronca, aun nos faltaba aire

—Kyo... tengo que volver, yo... tengo toda mi vida ahí, mi carrera, mi departamento...

— Por favor...

— Yo... lo siento — dije patéticamente, para nada al final hubiese interrumpido su boda, sino iba a quedarme con él

— Yo... puedo conseguir trabajo donde tú vives, puedo irme a donde vayas tú, incluso... vivir contigo en tu departamento, pero no te vayas sin mí, no me dejes

— Escúchate Kyo, estás haciendo algo bastante tonto, aquí está tu familia, amigos, tu trabajo...

— Pero no tú, yo no quiero nada de eso si no estás tu

— No te pongas difícil

— Tu estas poniéndote difícil, ¿Tan difícil es aceptarme en tu vida?

— No...

— Entonces no hay nada más que decir...

— Pero...

— Te amo tanto como tú a mí, nada más importa, mi familia lo comprenderá tampoco voy abandonarlos... TE AMO ¿Es tan difícil comprender eso?

— No... Te amo — dije y con un beso sellamos el trato de que esto duraría, por muchos muchos años, sin importar nada más que lo nuestro...

**SEIS MESES MAS TARDE...**

Me desperté después de una maravillosa noche, como todas las anteriores desde que estábamos saliendo, ambos, sonreí contra las almohadas, y gire mi cabeza, pero me sorprendió no encontrarlo, Kyo no era de ese tipo de chicos que se levanta antes que yo… si bien anoche habíamos dormido juntos con todo el sentido explícito de la palabra, las veces anteriores, que fueron muchas, no habíamos dormido con todo el sentido de la palabra, anoche había sido la primera, la de muchas…

Kyo se había terminado por mudar a vivir conmigo, vivíamos en el mismo departamento, él trabajaba en una empresa donde fabricaban las mejores motocicletas y nuestra vida era… técnicamente feliz, en su mayoría de tiempo, con desacuerdos, y pleitos, pero felices

Tome la sabana que cubría mi espalda hasta la cintura, y me tape por completo, me senté tapando mi pecho con las sabanas

Me levante y tome la sabana, hice un nudo con esta, para que tapase mi cuerpo, dejando el nudo frente a mis pechos, como si fuese un vestido improvisado, camine hacia la cocina, no estaba, esperaba encontrarlo ahí

¿Se habría ido a trabajar?

Mi estómago se removió, nunca se iba sin despedirse, regrese a mi recamara, y vi que ya no estaba la ropa de él en el suelo, solamente las rosas de la noche anterior que adornaban la cama y el suelo, pero no su ropa

Salí a la terraza sin importarme como andaba, vivía en el último piso, y desde aquí nadie me podía ver

Me sentía extraña al caminar, una sensación bastante rara sentía en mi entrepierna

Sentí un escalofrió antes de su tacto en mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo

— Hola Princesa— susurro en mi cuello, baje la mirada dando media vuelta, mis mejillas me ardían intensamente, cosa que pareció hacerle gracia, porque rio

— Hola…

— ¿Qué hare contigo? — Pregunto sin dejarme responder — ¿sabes cómo se siente no verte en la cama después de una magnifica noche, y encontrarte semidesnuda en la terraza donde todos pueden verte?

— El primero en irse de la cama fuiste tú

— Pero yo no salí a la terraza, ¿verdad?

— No estabas en la cama

— Fui al baño… — me sonroje intensamente

Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras él hacia figuras en mi espalda

— Creo que deberé darle su merecido, futura señora Kusanagi — sonreí, mientras él besaba el anillo de compromiso, ¿mencione que anoche me pidió matrimonio?, oh lo hizo

— ¿y que me hará? Señor Kusanagi — le pregunte

— Quizás vergüenza publica — dijo y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Kyo soltó el nudo que me cubría, intente cubrirme ante su mirada, me sentía incomoda y avergonzada, Kyo solo me veía a los ojos

— Bueno… — una idea fue a mi mente, camine lentamente alejándome de él y luego hacia la entrada del departamento, intentando ignorar los nervios de caminar desnuda frente a él, puse mi mano en el cerrojo de la puerta e hice como si la fuese a abrir

— Ni se te ocurra — dijo Kyo desde su lugar, hice como si estuviera girando el cerrojo

— Solo sigo el castigo… — dije y abrí la puerta, poniéndome detrás de esta, para que nadie me viera, él se acercó rápidamente y cerró la puerta antes de besarme tortuosamente mi cuello

— Creo que tengo un mejor castigo para usted, Señorita Asamiya

— Lo que sea por aprender una lección — sonrió seximente antes de besarme

— La mejor de todas…

Y pensar que la boda de mi mejor amigo sería el mejor evento que alguna vez alguien pudo pensar para unirnos, por al menos muchos años...

FIN

Agradecimientos a Athena1992 y athena503... por seguir esta historia las quiero chicas!

ATT. Lía Kusanagi


End file.
